noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Frankenstein vs Dr. Crombel's Mutants
Frankenstein has gone off in search of Crombel alone, after the latter attacks his home and endangers the life of his Master. Borrowing a plane from 3rd Elder, he turns every possible location, where Crombel might be hiding, into a graveyard. Tao having managed to sort through the data, with 3rd Elder's help, Tao gives Frankenstein, Crombel's location. Prologue Frankenstein having followed Tao's co-ordinates, finds himself at a desert location. Frankenstein is pleased he doesn't have to worry about damaging the surrounding area, and decides to throw a party, by attacking everything in sight, in an effort to draw Crombel out of hiding. He finds himself face to face with seven of Crombel's mutants. Battle Summary Frankenstein launches an attack against Crombel's assassins. The attack is easily blocked by the blond assassin. No sooner than the attack is blocked, two other assassins rush forward and launch an attack against Frankenstein, resulting in a large explosion. Frankenstein is standing face to face with all 7 assassins, having avoided the attack and states that they're different to the guards that were at the other locations, and that it's reassuring, since it means he's in the right place. An assassin rushes to attack Frankenstein, who blocks the attack by drawing out the Dark Spear. Frankenstein now in his purple state, attacks one of the assassins and knocks him to the ground only for him to land unscathed. Frankenstein senses something, but it's too late for him to avoid the attack from two of the assassins, which sends him hurtling towards the ground. Frankenstein lands with a heavy thud. He looks up to see where the attack came from, only to be attacked from behind, by the blond assassin. Frankenstein notices the attack and manages to avoid it. He thinks that the attack felt familiar and enquires about what he is. The blond assassin holds his sword out in front of him, but before Frankenstein can move to attack him, two energy beams are heading towards him from above, he avoids the attacks, only for the blond assassin to attack him from the side. Frankenstein avoids the attack and rushes towards the blond assassin. Frankenstein and the blond assassin exchange blows, with both of them receiving minor cuts. Two assassins attack Frankenstein from either side, and Frankenstein blocks both of their attacks, leaving him vulnerable, and unable to avoid a head on attack by the blond assassin. The blond assassin slashes Frankenstein with his sword, pushing Frankenstein back, causing him to cough up blood. Frankenstein crashes into the ground and slowly staggers to his feet. Battle worn and dripping with blood, he looks at the blond assassin and tells him that his senses were correct, but 3rd Elder said he was dead. Three assassins begin moving towards Frankenstein to finish him off. However, all of the assassins are pushed back by a large blast. Frankenstein turns to see Seira, Takeo, M-21, Regis and Rael. Takeo and M-21 have both transformed, whereas Rael, Seira and Regis, have their soul weapons drawn. Rael apologises for being late. Frankenstein responds their timing is perfect, and now they can really get the party started. Aftermath Frankenstein leaves the RK to deal with the other assassins and proceeds to battle 1st Elder. Image Gallery